Meggan Puceanu (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Meggan Braddock Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Goblin Princess Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Queen of Otherworld Legal Status: Presumed Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Wife of Brian Braddock, Captain Britain-616 Group Affiliation: Former member of Excalibur Base of Operations: Otherworld, formerly Excalibur Lighthouse, Braddock Manor Origin Meggan is a mutant. Place of Birth: Near Fenborough Station, London, England Known Relatives: William (father), unnamed mother, Brian Braddock (husband), Betsy Braddock (sister-in-law), Jamie Braddock (brother-in-law), Sir James Braddock (father-in-law, deceased), Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother-in-law, deceased) First Appearance: Mighty World of Marvel #7 History Meggan is the daughter of travellers. As a young child, Meggan was thought to be a wolf girl. However, she had simply grown fur because she was cold. As curious people began to visit her, she took on more frightening attributes such as fangs and batwings. She was kept isolated with only television as a link to the outside world. However, the reality warping mutant Mad James Jaspers altered Britain. All superpowered beings were locked into camps, and Meggan was separated from her family. She hoped Captain Britain would save her. Jaspers was defeated, but Meggan was still aware that things had changed. She stayed in an derelict warehouse where she was befriended by two other runaways,Josie and Mickey Scott. The full moon would affect Meggan, making the others think she was some type of werebeast. Running into Captain Britain in this form, they battled, and Mickey was accidentally killed. Taking pity on her, Brian offered Meggan to be his houseguest at Braddock Manor. When they arrived, Psylocke's friend Allison Double sensed that Meggan was "beautiful and radiant". However, Meggan said she had always been in her monstrous form, and did not realize at the time she could alter it. However, when dealing with the Warpies, Meggan transformed herself while battling the "Cherubic Whirlwind", turning into a tall blonde woman that matched Brian's idea of beauty. Brian fell for her, and the two adventured around the world while the Manor was filled with Warpies under the care of Psylocke. Meggan began to improve her control of her powers by mimicing animals she saw. In Russia the witch Baba Yaga attacked them, but Meggan used the power of nature and magic to defeat her. Brian and Meggan bought a lighthouse to settle down in. When the X-Men were believed to have perished in Dallas, Meggan contacted Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Rachel Summers to join her and Brian. They soon formed Excalibur. Meggan still wondered which form was the 'real' Meggan. During Inferno, Meggan was overcome by the demonic influences and altered herself into a demonlike form, calling herself the Goblin Princess. She attacked Brian, angry that he was seeing Courtney Ross, but was disrupted by Shadowcat and the Soulsword. Meggan was also very close to Nightcrawler, to the point where Brian became jealous and attacked him. Meggan and Brian destroyed the Lighthouse to ensure their freedom from Merlin (and secretly due to a subliminal suggestion by Roma.) Brian was briefly controlled by Saturnyne, but broke free when she tried to make him attack Meggan. Brian became obsessed with stopping Saturnyne, to the point where he ignored everyone else. Nightcrawler drew Brian's attention to his neglected relationship, and Brian took Meggan on vacation. Brian proposed to Meggan and she accepted. However, Brian soon lost control of his powrs. Meggan admitted that she could see the power in Brian and that was part of why she felt for him. Meggan then asked him if he would have ever loved her if she had not assumed her blonde form. The two eventually agreed it was more than just looks that they were interested in. While Brian was trapped in the timestream, Meggan went into a catatonic state. However, she had somehow made contact with Brian, anchoring him to the reality, and knew Rachel's being a time anomaly could help him somehow. She forced Rachel to help, turning into a feral state. Rachel replaced Brian in the timestream. All of this pushed Meggan's powers past their limits, and she began to display more power. Moira MacTaggart performed tests after Meggan suddenly manipulated lava. The test showed that she was now able to affect the forces of nature. Meggan began to have a romance with Colossus while Brian was dealing with the temporary loss of his powers, but upon his return the two married. They left to Otherworld to rule it in Roma's stead. While acting as rulers, they empowered Kelsey Leigh. The Scarlet Witch's altering of 616 into the House of M caused a backlash of effects that threatened to destroy other universes. Meggan and Brian helped Roma against the suddenly returning Mad Jim Jaspers while Jamie Braddock destroyed a device of Saturnyne's that would have destroyed all of 616 and the House of M. Brian and Meggan were given 48 hours by Roma and Saturnyne to try and find the gap in reality before the energies flowed through. Upon arriving, they were briefly altered into being the royalty of Britain along with Psylocke and Rachel Summers, and helped Nocturne (TJ Wagner) escape some of the House's forces. Meggan apparently sacrificed herself in order to deflect a large amount of the chaotic energy so that the others could seal the gap. Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 130 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Pointed Ears Powers Known Powers: Meggan is an empath, a metamorph, and an elemental. She can change her form to a considerable degree. However, she often unconsciously adjusts her appearance to fit her surroundings and the personalities of those around her due to her empathic powers. She has gained control over the forces of nature, including certain magical properties. Meggan is able to fly through unknown means. Lastly, she can sense the lifeforce of others. Known Abilities: no known abilities. Limitations Meggan's mind does not have psychic 'blocks' like regular humans and especially telepaths do. This causes her to reflect the present, with little concern of past or future. Strength Level: Varies Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Created by Alan Moore and Alan Davis Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair